Là où tout a commencé
by Fulltimegoddessofmischief
Summary: Quand la maladie sépare deux êtres..


Disclaimer : Bill et Tom s'appartiennent à eux-mêmes, je ne gagne pas le moindre centime avec cette histoire et ils ne sont aucunement impliqués dans mes bêtises ( :

Je ne possède que l'histoire.

POV Bill.

Je me lève comme chaque jour, je jette un regard de l'autre côté du lit là où dort mon mari. Ses tresses glissent sur sa nuque au rythme des mouvements qu'il fait dans son sommeil, il bouge doucement, inconscient de ce qui m'agite l'esprit en ce moment. Nous savons tous deux que nos fiançailles et notre pacs étaient inutiles, pas parce que je ne l'aime pas bien au contraire, mais juste parce que je vais mourir d'ici peu...

Les médecins m'ont dit six mois tout au plus...Il ne me reste plus que six mois à passer à ses côtés et je ne veux pas me dégrader plus que je le suis déjà, je ne veux pas lui infliger ça, nous infliger ça. Je ne voulais pas qu'on se marie, ni même qu'on se fiance, mais j'ai cédé parce que je l'aime plus que tout...Je ne pouvais pas le lui refuser alors que nous ne pouvions plus faire aucun projet et que le peu de projets que nous avions a été purement réduit à néant par cette putain de tumeur cérébrale qui me tue à petit feu.

Je vais mourir et personne ne peut rien faire contre ça, je sais que je suis condamné alors je veux au moins pouvoir choisir ma mort. Je ne veux pas mourir dans un lit d'hôpital, relié à tout un tas d'appareils et totalement drogué aux antidouleur.

Cette décision n'a pas été facile à prendre et a en partie été initiée par la dernière visite chez l'oncologue i peine deux mois.

Flash back

POV Externe

Les deux hommes entrèrent dans le bureau du professeur Dähner, saluant le médecin avant de s'asseoir en face d'un bureau qu'ils connaissaient bien maintenant.

-Bonjour messieurs.

Bill prit immédiatement les devants et la parole;

-J'arrête le traitement.

Ca y était, la bombe était lâchée et le jeune tressé assis à ses côtés laissa échapper deux larmes de résignation.

-Voyons Bill, vous ne pouvez pas dire ça, le pronostic est bon vous savez, vous avez de bonnes chances de rémission.

-Ecoutez, cela fait trois fois que je passe sur cette foutue atble d'opération après que vous m'ayez dit que j'avais de bonnes chances de rémission, la tumeur est plus qu'active et vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Alors excusez moi de ne pas vouloir vous croire.

Le médecin ne répondit pas, la logique du raisonnement de son patient était imparable, il ne pouvait pas le contrer.

Bill reprit la parole avant que le médecin ait une chance de recommencer.

-Je ne veux pas finir percé de partout à cause des perfusions, ni totalement drogué à la morphine et épuisé à cause des traitements.

Le médecin tenta d'interrompre Bill mais ce dernier l'en empêcha;

-Laissez-moi terminer! Je veux pouvoir vivre à peu près normalement les six mois qu'il me reste à passer avec Tom, vous ne pouvez pas me refuser ça.

Le plus jeune sortit précipitamment de la pièce, les épaules secouées de sanglots silencieux.

-Je ne veux pas avoir à me déplacer ici et rester cloué dans un fauteuil en sachant parfaitement que ce qui coulera dans mes veines sera autant voir plus meurtrier que la tumeur en elle même! Vous semblez oublier quelle était ma profession docteur...

-Je le sais Tom, je le sais.

-Je n'ai que trop vu ce que les traitements font subir aux patients et je ne veux pas finir de cette manière; je veux qu'on me laisse choisir ma fin.

Le professeur aux tempes neigeuses soupira et renfit les armes. Ce qui n'était à la base qu'une simple visite de contrôle s'était mué en chroniques d'une mort annoncée.

-Je ne peux pas nous infliger ça docteur, je ne le supporterai pas...Et lui non plus.

Bill se leva de son siège et se dirigea vers la porte, rapidement rejoint par le praticien. A peine la porte fût elle ouverte qu'un cri déchirant se fit entendre dans le service, un hurlement désespéré, un dernier appel au secours.

-NOOOON! Laissez moi, je ne veux pas mourir! Pitié me laissez pas mourir...Pitiéééé!

Le hurlement fit frémir Bill d'effroi. Il se tourna vers le professeur et lui jeta un regard entendu.

-Je ne veux pas terminer ainsi docteur, je ne veux pas finir rongé par mes propres angoisses et mes peurs devenues trop visibles. Je ne veux pas sentir venir ma fin et en être un spectateur impuissant.

Fin Flash back...

Je ne voulais et ne veux pas finir rongé par mes peurs, quelle qu'en puisse être l'origine, en ayant peur de la mort et de la souffrance.

Je me souviens encore de la réaction de Tom une fois revenus à l'appartement...

Flash back...

POV externe

Le plus jeune posa ses affaires dans l'entrée sans décocher un mot à son époux, il ne parlait pas et se dérobait à chacune des tentatives de Bill. Puis au bout de deux longues heures d'ignorance et de mépris affiché, Tom finit par poser la question qui lui brûlait la gorge et lui serrait les entrailles.

-Tu comptais me dire quand que tu voulais arrêter la chimio?

Le brun soupira et se dirigea vers le tressé qui se déroba.

-Ecoutes Tom, j'aurais du t'en parler c'est vrai, mais comment est ce que tu aurais réagi?

-Comme maintenant, mal!

-Je vais te redire ce que j'ai dit au professeur Dähner, je veux pouvoir passer mes derniers six mois avec toi sans avoir à passer par la case hosto...Si je dois mourir je veux que ce soit parce que je l'aurai décidé et pas parce que leurs saloperies de médicaments auront affaibli mon organisme au point de me laisser dans un état lamentable.

Je ne veux pas que tu te souviennes de moi comme d'un malade à demi grabataire mon ange.

A ces mots, Tom éclata en sanglots.

-Tu comprends pas Bill, je veux pas que tu partes bon sang! Je veux pas...Pas à cause d'une saloperie de cancer tu m'entends!? Je veux pas putain!

Et là, Bill eut l'impression de se faire gifler, Tom ne montrait jamais ses émotions, au risque de s'en rendre malade et de ne plus dormir, de ne plus pouvoir vivre normalement...Et là il n'avait rien vu.

-Je le sais mon coeur, mais on ne peut rien faire.

Il s'approcha de son mari et le prit dans ses bras, le berçant de toutes ses forces et de tout son amour.

-Je sais Bill, et c'est ça qui me tue...Je sais que tu vas me quitter et personne ne peut rien y faire. C'est pas juste. Je me pose la même question chaque matin, pourquoi toi, pourquoi nous?

La détresse du jeune homme était plus que palpable et Bill ne pouvait rien faire pour le calmer...

-C'est aussi ce que je me demande Tom, moi aussi je me pose cette question chaque matin que la nature fait.

-T'as pas le droit, je veux pas que tu partes Bill! Je t'aime tu comprends? Je veux pas que tu meures bordel! C'est tellement injuste...Tu sais, j'ai entendu les cris de cette femme tout à l'heure, et j'ai eu l'impression que mon coeur était broyé par sa demande. J'ai tellement peur de me retrouver tout seul. Je veux pas garder une image ou des souvenirs de toi, je veux te garder avec moi...Mais je crois que c'est encore trop demander.

Bill ne sut quoi répondre, il resserra son étreinte autour du corps du tressé et les fit asseoir sur le sol, essuyant de temps à autre les larmes du plus jeune, le laissant s'endormir doucement.

Fin flash back.

Repenser à ce passage de notre vie me serre encore le coeur...Je sais que je vais le laisser seul et pour tout dire ça m'angoisse un peu.

Je regarde à la fenêtre, il neige encore au milieur de cette nuit d'hiver, j'ai toujours adoré l'hiver et le préfère à l'été...Il est calme et propice à l'apaisement et à la quiétude. Quel beau jour pour partir.

Je me dirige vers mon bureau et lui écris sûrement la plus longue missive que j'aie jamais écrite depuis que je le connais...Je sors une petite clef du tiroir et la glisse dans l'enveloppe avec la lettre; je n'écrirai qu'un seul mot sur cette enveloppe "Tom"...Son prénom. Sans doute le dernier mot de mon existence.

Cela fait plus de trois semaines que je prépare tout; testament et autres papiers afin qu'il n'ait que sa peine à gérer, et aussi qu'il ne soit inquiété de rien si jamais le moindre doute venait à planer. J'ai 40 ans et je vais mourir, mais je suis serein car je sais comment et quand je vais quitter ce monde.

Je me retourne encore une fois et enlève ma montre puis sors mon Ipod et mon téléphone de ma poche, je dépose le tout sur le bureau à côté de la lettre avant de saisir mes clefs de voiture et de quitter notre cocon pour la dernière fois.

Je descends au garage et m'installe dans ma voiture; une A8 presque neuve, dommage qu'elle doive finir avec moi...Oui, vous avez bien compris, je compte me planter en voiture et vu comment je compte m'y prendre je ne me raterai pas. En y pensant, je vais mourir là où je me sens le mieux après les bras de mon homme.

Je sors du garage et quitte la ville, ma destination? Une petite station de sports d'hiver Française, au nord est de Gap...Vous ne connaissez sans doute pas alors quelle importance que vous le sachiez ou pas? Aucune.

C'est là que nous nous sommes rencontrés Tom et moi, vous n'avez pas beson d'en savoir plus. Je roule, roule sans m'arrêter, passe aux péages et reprends ma route...Les minutes passent comme des heures et plus je me rapproche d'Orcières, plus je revois tous les événements marquants de notre vie à deux. On dit que l'on voit toute sa vie défiler devant ses yeux lorsqu'on est aux portes de la mort...Si c'est le cas, alors je suis déjà en train de mourir.

J'arrive au bas d'une côte se terminant par un virage assez serré; difficile à négocier...J'accélère...70...100...120...150...180...Il neige et je tente de freiner, plus de freins...Georg...Merci mon ami, je jette un dernier coup d'oeil à l'horloge...8h57. je tombe dans le vide, je sais comment ça va se terminer, avec la violence du choc et l'énergie emmagasinée je mourrai sur le coup...Au revoir Tom...Je t'attends...Je t'aime...

Fin POV Bill...

POV Externe...

Au même moment, un jeune tressé se réveilla dans le lit conjugal de son appartement à Munich...Le lit était vide et Tom sentit qu'il y avait quelque chose, il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal et un mauvais pressentiment s'empara de lui.

Sortant du lit, il se dirigea vers le bureau de son époux, bureau sur lequel il trouva le portable, la montre et l'Ipod de son conjoint ainsi qu'une lettre à son nom...

Deux traînées salées firent leur apparition sur les joues du tressé...Il sut alors pourquoi il avait eu ce mauvais pressentiment. Bill avait choisi de partir. Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et débuta sa lecture...

"Tom

Je vais partir mon amour, si tu lis cette lettre cela veut dire que je suis déjà mort... Tu vois que je te connais bien, je sais à quelle heure tu te réveilles en général. Ne pleures pas mon ange, si je pars c'est pour nous épargner des souffrance inutiles; je sais que je mourrai dans peu de temps, je ne sais par contre pas quand...

Alors je choisis de partir maintenant et surtout de partir comme je l'entends; je refuse de partir en morceaux et d'agoniser comme un animal blessé. Je veux que tu conserves une belle image de moi et pas celle d'un cadavre ambulant; un mort en sursis à moitié tué par la chimio.

Je vais mourir mais je pars le coeur léger; penses à tous nos bons moments et souviens toi de moi, la seule chose que je te demande...

Tom arrêta sa lecture, il n'était plus en mesure de continuer dans ces conditions. Les larmes emplissant ses yeux l'empêchaient de poursuivre plus avant; il s'écroula à terre et se laissa complètement aller...Il pleura à s'en décoller les poumons et hurla sa détresse à s'en arracher les cordes vocales...Deux longues heures s'écoulèrent avant que le jeune homme trouve la force de se relever et de reprendre la feuille qu'il avait lâché...

"...la seule chose que je te demande c'est de ne pas sombrer, je ne l'ai pas fait et je ne veux pas que tu le fasses...Je sais que je vais te manquer mon amour mais ne fais pas de bêtise. Tu me manques déjà tellement."

A ces mots, les larmes du tressé repartirent de plus belle, il savait que son mari ne voulait pas mourir à petit feu mais de le lire en le sachant déjà parti ne fit qu'amplifier son désespoir...L'espace d'un instant Tom avait songé à rejoindre Bill, mais il ne devait pas, il devait rester pour se battre, pour lui, pour eux...Pour Bill.

Son heure à lui n'était pas encore arrivée, alors il attendrait...

-Toi aussi tu me manques Bill...Tellement.

Le murmure du tressé sonna comme un cri dans le silence pesant de l'appartement.

"...Je suis reparti là où tout a commencé, tu sais, notre rencontre...

Là où tout a commencé, là où tout finira; tu te souviens? J'ai pris cette phrase prononcée de manière tout à fait anodine au pied de la lettre.

Bref...Je vais arrêter de parler pour ne rien dire, tu vois je recommence!

La seule chose que tu ne dois jamais oublier, c'est que je t'ai aimé et t'aime encore de tout mon coeur et de toute mon âme, les 15 années que j'ai passé à tes côtés auront été les plus belles de mon existence...

Je t'aime mon ange, infiniment...

Ton époux

Bill"

Une lettre tombe au sol, des larmes s'écoulent et délavent l'encre utilisée pour sa rédaction. Un jeune homme psalmodie encore et encore, refusant d'accepter, un corps qui se relâche, peu à peu anvahi par le sommeil et la fatigue...

Dormir pour ne plus pleurer, ne plus penser, pour oublier et s'oublier par le sommeil.

Un corps s'étend et convulse dans son inconscience, une lettre tâchée reposant à côté de lui.

"Là où tout a commencé, là où tout finira"

Ende.


End file.
